Ash and Jasmine
by WitChan
Summary: Ash arrived back in Jotho to the see the only person he ever thought of during his time in Unova and it was Jasmine.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, now sixteen, headed to Olivine City with new clothes and without Pikachu. He thought about Jasmine before his adventure in Unova ended, hence the reason he's here. Speaking of Jasmine, Ash saw her standing near her gym and he smiled. He rushed towards her, then stopped, looking at her face to face.

"Ash... I wasn't expecting to see you here. How's it been?"

"Good. You?"

"Same," Jasmine replied. She was a bit taller than Ash, due to a pair of heels instead of her usual mini-tails. Also, her heels are an XJR model, specifically 824-Zeline, and her outfit are a midriff-baring tube top and a short miniskirt, both turquoise in color. Also, she's eighteen, with two months to spare from a possible two-year age gap.

"I've noticed you're wearing a new outfit and shoes and I must say, you look way sexier with them," Ash said, and Jasmine blushed.

"Oh, Ash."

"Where did you get them, anyway?"

"I got them from a superstore called Sky Relic Central. It's a great place to buy and sell stuff," Jasmine replied, then she looked at Ash's shoulders, not seeing Pikachu with him. "Where's your Pikachu, Ash?"

"He's out hanging around in this region. I told him I'll stay in Olivine City, so he can come here when he's finished."

"I see," Jasmine moved a bit closer to Ash, grazing his shoulder. "Wanna talk a bit more in my Gym, just the two of us?"

"Sure, Jasmine," Ash replied, and Jasmine smiled brightly.

"Okay, Ash," Jasmine turned around and opened the door. She and Ash went inside, then Jasmine closed the door. "Follow me to my room, Ash," Jasmine headed to her room, and Ash followed her. He stared at her nice ass, too, seeing it switching back and forth.

"This is it, Ash. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Join me," Jasmine sat on her bed and so did Ash.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

"This," Jasmine pressed her lips on Ash's, blushing again. Ash did too, his lips felt a bit warm after Jasmine made contact on his. Seconds later, she broke the kiss and said, "I love you, Ash. I really do. When I first saw you, I thought about how much of a sexy guy you are. When I saw you again in Sinnoh, I wanted to share my true feelings with you, but it wasn't the perfect time to do so. Now, here we are, sitting in my bed, telling you that I love you."

"Oh, Jasmine. I love you too. I love everything about you, your style of battling, your attitude, your different outfits, everything, especially your face, the prettiest face I've ever seen."

"Ash..." Jasmine dripped a tear out of her eye. Touching Ash's lips, the kiss between them resumed. Her hand touched Ash's right cheek, then she rubbed it. Reaching his hand to her chest, he went under her top and cupped her breast. His thumb circled the nipple, then his other hand caressed Jasmine's cheek.

Jasmine touched Ash's crotch on the outside, then she squeezed it gently. It lasted briefly, however, as Jasmine dug inside Ash's pants. She pinched his dick, then she crushed his balls a little. Breaking the kiss, Ash whispered, "Too hard, Jasmine."

"C'mon, Ash. You know you like this," Jasmine said, and she put more pressure on Ash's testicles, giving him that dirty look of hers. "You know you do."

"Seriously, Jasmine. I can't take it."

Ignoring his words, Jasmine continued the torture. She fingered around the tip of Ash's dick, then she nuzzled the dick hole. Seconds later, she let go of his private parts and said, "Let me suck your balls dry, my dear."

Jasmine went below and removed Ash's shoes, then the socks. She pulled his pants and underwear down, exposing his cock and testicles. She then sucked his balls, looking at Ash. Moaning, he caressed Jasmine's hair, and Jasmine jerked his penis.

"Yes. Oh yes. That feels so good. Don't stop," Ash said. Jasmine reached to her panties, slid it a bit, then fingered her own pussy. "That's right, my beauty. Masturbate for me," Ash said, the tingling inside his body went wild. His mind did too, seeing Jasmine doing a fascinating combination: sucking his testicles and jacking his erection off, and playing with herself at the same time."

A few minutes passed, and Ash thought of screwing Jasmine. "That's enough, Jasmine. Let me fuck your brains out," Ash said, and Jasmine stopped. She laid on the bed and spread her legs, then she slid her panties again.

"Ready, baby?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Jasmine replied.

He jammed his erection in her cunt, then he started fucking her. Both moaned, and Jasmine groped her decent-sized melons. "Don't stop until we cum together, baby," Jasmine said, wanting to get pregnant by Ash.

Ash loved the sound of that, knowing that Jasmine wanted to get knocked up by him. He banged Jasmine faster, much to her excitement over their sexual intercourse. The two finally came, and Ash got off Jasmine's vagina. Laying up top of Jasmine, he said, "I love you so much, Jasmine. I'll never leave you."

"Oh, Ash. I love you too. Let's make out," Jasmine said. The two kissed again, then they french-kissed one another.

A few months later...

A pregnant Jasmine and Ash, along with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, watching T.V. Looking at her boyfriend, Jasmine asked, "How long do you think my stomach will stay like this, honey?"

"At least several months. Can't wait until we bring our child to this beautiful world."

"Me too, Ash. Me too."

The End


End file.
